The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to produce drive torque. In some engines, the cylinders may be arranged in two separate banks of cylinders. A vibration sensor may be included with each bank of the cylinders. A vibration sensor measures vibration of the engine. For example only, the vibration sensor may include a piezoelectric accelerometer.
An analog to digital (ND) converter may digitize an output of the vibration sensor. A digital signal processor (DSP) may perform a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) on the digitized output to identify a frequency content of the digitized output. Whether knock is occurring may be determined based upon the frequency content of the digitized output.